


you're right in front of me

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Squirting, Vibrator, joshler - Freeform, toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler's pink from head to toe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're right in front of me

Tyler's pink. So pink. From the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. Josh thinks he's going to turn red with the way he's squirming, toes curling, hands gripping the sheets as the vibrator presses against his clit, almost cradling the slick pink nub as Josh presses his thumb to his cunt, smirking as Tyler rolls his hips up and gasps when the toy sends a jolt up his spine that feels like fireworks.

There's an overabundance of wet sounds in their bedroom, and the sheets are soaked; Josh smirks when his finger slides into Tyler's hole with no resistance, walls clenching and clamping around him, legs lifting up to try to tighten around Josh like a vice. He slides on his belly, propping himself up between Tyler's legs, milky white thighs that have just the perfect amount of fat on them, still running the little toy in circles on his clit, finger pumping in and out of him and crooking up to hit the little spongy spot at the back of him, and Tyler practically -squeals- when Josh moves his finger back and forth, up and down, hips jackhammering (he's trying not to, Josh notices, he's really trying to hold back this time) against the mattress.

Josh slides a second finger in, and a third, and he's debating pressing in a fourth when Tyler's voice pitches, warbles from his throat, and he clamps his legs around Josh's head, the pitiful keen of "joshjoshjoshjoshjoshjosh" rises in the room; Josh feels his cock twitch in its prison, leaking pre-cum all over the front of his boxers, and he rolls his hips against the bed. Within five minutes he's fucking the mattress like he wants to fuck Tyler, jerking haphazardly against the sheets as he fucks Tyler with his fingers, free hand pressing down with the vibrator, his thumb switching the remote from low to high all within a split second.

And it's then that Tyler squirts, comes all over Josh's face with a scream, a hoarse one that lets out into sobs when Josh keeps the toy on him, and Josh is the one seeing stars when Tyler comes again in less than fifteen minutes, legs clamped so tightly around Josh's head it's like a chokehold.


End file.
